Heavens Scent
by wonder1440
Summary: Clothing gets dirty, boys can be smelly.  You need to wash both
1. Chapter 1

Now this was not normal.

Not at all. Doctor Garrets was usually on time to pick up Colin. In the almost three months he has been going to St. Peter's, he hadn't even seen Colin on the train. Don't doctor's work during the day? How does he get time to take him back and forth everydat?

But all of the sudden, that familiar voice saying "is this seat taken" startled him. Colin, with the average Joe's on the train.

Tory quickly moved his bag to his lap and Colin too a seat next to Tory and smiled. "I did this all last year and I miss it" said Colin. "I didn't think the doctor would let me do it again after, well, I think he just thinks it's safer to drive me to school". Tory just nodded, excited to see his 'friend' on the train. "It gives me time to think and to read assignments, so that by the time I get home, homework is a snap" Tory was just trying to find something to say, most of the time was spent dreaming about Colin on the train; homework took maybe 20 minutes a night for the genius.

"I can't concentrate in a moving vehicle like that" said Colin. "Sometimes it's hard for me to even stay awake". Tory stared out the window, he was starting to blush, he knew it and didn't want Colin to see it. "It's not that bad for me, I can do either. My mom could drive me to school, but work is in the opposite dir..." suddenly Tory felt something hit his right arm. He looked over and saw a peaceful looking Colin, with a slight smile, sleeping on his arm. At first Tory wondered if this was another episode, but he could feel Colin breathing normally and somehow he knew the boy was just tuckered out from a long day at school.

Tory continued to watch this scene all the way home. As people passed and looked, Tory looked and gave a half smile, as if everything was quite normal and this is something that was done everyday.

For the rest of the train ride home, Tory barely moved a muscle, for fear of waking Colin. He wanted this to last forever. For Colin, Tory was the one person that Colin could find confidence in... even after their fight in the street. Tory knew about Gaia, but was the only person who didn't hold it against him or ask things from him because of it. And there was something more for Colin with Tory, although the ravenhaired boy could not put his finger on it.

For Tory, this was a public display of trust on Colin's part, something that made Tory full of happiness, just like the time Colin asked him to call. Tory lifted his arm a little and the boy was not snuggling on his chest. Colin didn't snore, but he did have a slight wheeze when he slept. It was cute, Tory couldn't assign any other lable to it. He loved the smell of his hair. When nobody was looking, he leaned in to get a good whiff. He smiled, looked up again and placed a small kiss on top of his head. He whispered "I love you".

Before Tory knew it, it was their stop, Tory gently nudged Colin to wake him up. Not only did the ravenhaired boy open his weary eyes, Tory noticed that when he lifted his head, Colin had drooled all over the front of Tory's shirt. Tory started to blush again as he looked up and saw Colin licking and wiping the drool off his mouth. Colin looked down and saw the drool he left behind from almost an hour of sleeping/wheezing. He was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I totally owe you a new shirt". "No biggie" said Tory.

The two boys walked home from the train. Since Colin was so tired, Tory offered to carry his books. He could still smell the boy. He wanted to hold Colin's hand with his free one, but didn't know how he would react. The walk to their neighborhood was way too short today. Colin waved goodbye and ran into his brownstone. Tory walked into his house, totally satisfied with the scenerio that played out on the train and feeling closer to Colin than ever before. Mom wasn't home, Paul wasn't home.

He sat down on the couch, pulled off his shirt and popped on the TV. He gave the front of the shift a big whiff and buried his face in it. "Yes!" he said to himself. "How does it smell?" came that same familiar voice. Tory pulled the shirt down to see Colin standing there! Standing there, with a huge grin. "Ahh... I was just seeing if this was clean enough to wear again tomorrow... cause... I... uh... didn't feel... like doing wash" Tory smiled.

Colin came over to the couch. Tory was all nervous. "You have my books." Colin pulled the shirt away from Tory and buried his face in it. Tory was shocked. "Smells like my shampoo mixed with sweat" replied Colin. "I wouldn't know" said Tory.

Colin climbed on the couch next to Tory and smelled his wild red hair. "Yours smells like shampoo mixed with ALOT of sweat. Did you have gym today?" he asked Tory. "Y-yeah" studdered Tory. "So why would you even think about wearing this sweaty shirt again. Or do you need help with your laundry?" Tory was really blushing now, Colin was loving it.

"Let's check your room" said Colin. He pulled the shirtless Tory off the couch and the two went to his room. "My my, lots of dirty clothes" said Colin. He picked up a pair of socks and gave them a whiff. "You know, I do like to tickle feet, but while these don't smell to bad"... he shoved Tory on the bed and pulled off his shoes to smell the socks he had on... "these are rank" he said. Colin pulled off Tory's socks and gave his foot a kiss. Tory was in amazement of what was happening. "Slightly salty" said Colin. But I like them. Who knew Colin had a foot fetish?

Now barefoot and shirtless, Tory watched as Colin gathered all his dirty clothes into the laundy basket. All that was left was what Tory had on. Colin threw him a pair of swim trunks. "It's January, these are clean, your pants and underpants are not. Get them off" he demanded. Tory started to head out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Colin. "I didn't do all this for you for nothing. Take off the rest of those clothes". Tory turned around. "Sideways is OK. I don't need to see the rear". said Colin. Tory undid his pants and slipped them off. Then came the briefs. The boy was standing in his birthday suit. The ravenhaired boy was impressed. "I guess cleaning up after you DOES have its benefits" he said. Tory turned around and slipped into his swim trunks.

"When's your mom gonna be home" asked Colin. "Probably around 10" said Tory. "Good, cause my clothes need washing too". Startled, Tory turned around to find Colin totally naked himself. "Got another pair of swimtrunks?" he asked.

For the next half hour, the whirr of the washing machine and dryer filled the house. In Tory's bedroom, Colin sat on the floor watching TV. Tory sat on the edge of his bed, with his legs and bare feet wrapped around Colin. Just as Tory had gotten a good whiff of Colin, Colin was now getting a good whiff of Tory, kissing the boy's freckled legs and rubbing his feet. Tory repositions himself and Colin gets a really good whiff. Colin comes to the conclusion that the clothes aren't all that's gonna need to be washed. If anything was going to happen, that sweaty "I had gym today" stink needed to come off Tory... and Colin wasn't that fresh either. The only way how, was in the bathtub.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin did not know how to approach the subject of a shower with the redhead. So he devised a plan. He had been kissing the boy's legs and rubbing his feet for almost an hour now. So he decided to start moving his lips further down to joing his hands.

Colin really didn't mind the smell, Tory's feet were very smooth and well taken care of. Nails were perfectly cut. The skin on top was slightly moist as Colin moved his lips accross. He had the odor in his mouth, the I'm a 16 year old boy after gym class smell.Tory looked down and saw Colin doing this and pulled his feet away. "Ahhh.. those aren't so clean" he said with an excuse me look on his face. "You know..." replied Colin, "we should do something about that". Tory got beat red. "Don't you have a bathtub here?" Colin got up and left the room. Tory didn't know what to do. He could hear Colin moving in the bathroom. Suddenly, he could hear the water running in the bathtub.

This countinued for about 4 minutes and then stopped. Silence. Then some classical music, followed by a small splash.

Tory wandered down the hall and saw the bathroom door slightly open. He peered thru and saw Colin in his bathtub, full of bubbles, just lying there, relaxing. The radio was tuned to the classical station. Colin only had the lights on over the sink, setting the mood in the bathroom. One eye peeked open to stare at the redhead looking in the door. "Doesn't it look more comfy in here?" he asked. Tory started to really blush. He popped his entired naked body in the door and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it. At this point, Colin started to splash a little in the bathtub and turned over, never really taking his gaze off Tory. "This is a two seater" he said. Here was the boy from across the street, the one who had been such a secret, lying in his bathtub. Tory wandered over and stood above the scene. Colin's smile grew larger. So did something else on him. In fact, both boys were "stretched to their limits" for lack of a better phrase.

Tory picked up one foot and placed it in the tub. It was time for both of them to get cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

The water was quite warm as Tory tested it with his toe. He could see Colin intently eyeing his smooth leg, making notes on every little freckle. He tried not to make eye to eye contact, but couldn't help notice that Colin had moved his eyes further up his body. The boy began to blush. Tory's leg was now in, all the while keeping an eye on the raven haired boy, he placed his other leg in and stood over Colin, who couldn't keep his eyes from staring at Tory, who couldn't help but blush when he considered the "size" of the situation Colin was looking at.

To end the awkwardness, Tory quickly slid into the bath, the waves of water in the tub breaking Colin out of his trance. Colin's skin felt very smooth and slick, almost slimy under the water. Tory began to move his legs around, feeling around and hoping for some discovery. Colin began to giggle and did some feeling of his own... and it wasn't long before he found what had caught his attention only moments earlier when Tory was standing up. Tory sighed and closed his eyes as Colin's foot rubbed against it. The sensation of another's touch was wonderful. He couldn't take it for long, he splashed over to Colin and the two boys embraced in a kiss, with water spilling out all over the bathroom floor.

It didn't matter to either what the other looked like, smelled like, felt like. The emotion and love was right. As warm tongue passed over warm tongue, raven hair was brushed by gentle hand, sweet neck was kissed by ruby lips and freckled face adored by wide eyes, the boys knew this moment, their love, was perfect.

"Honey, I'm home" came a voice, in the distance, from downstairs. It might as well have been right next to them...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Tory couldn't believe it, and didn't know what to do. Here was Colin, naked, in the bath with him. No closet to hide him in, not even the hall closet with him dripping wet.

"Hang here" Tory whispered to Colin, pulling himself out of the tub. Suddenly, a knock at the door

"Honey, you in there?"... his mother.

"Gimmie a second..." shouted Tory, so loud that Colin flinched.

Tory drew the curtain to the tub, wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door. Mary looked at her son, dripping wet....

"Sweetie" she tried to peek around him... "do you have to leave the bathroom such a mess? There's water everywhere". She moved Tory aside and made her way into the bathroom. Tory was praying for help. Mary went to the shelves in the corner of the bathroom and picked up a towel to clean up the water.

"Honestly honey, you can't leave this room in this state." She swung open the curtain to the bathtub. "TORY!" she exclaimed.

Tory, at that moment, felt so ashamed at what he had done to his mother, and to Colin, for putting them both in this situation. He had never felt panic like this before... until....

"Why did you use so much bubble bath?" she replied as she reached for the stopper to empty the bathtub. She turned around and headed towards the door... "you clean this up, I'm NOT the maid here!"

She brushed by Tory, handing him a towel and headed down the hall. Tory rushed into the tub, to find Colin holding his breath under the water. Colin pushed his head above the bubbles. "Is she gone" he asked. "Yes" Tory said, not so much with a sigh, but with aggitation. He needed to get Colin out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Colin went to stand up in the bathroom but slipped, falling back on his butt and more bubble filled water left the bathtub. Tory reached into the water to pull out the stopper.

As the water drained, Colin stood up again as Tory threw him a towel and took one of his own to start and dry him odd quickly.

"Step out of the tub so I can dry your legs."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing them myself you know..." Colin gnashed thru clenched teeth so their conversation couldn't be heard.

"Here" Tory handed him the towel. "I'm going into the attic to find you something to wear. You can't leave with these dirty clothes."

Colin wondered at what age Tory wore his size as the redhead slipped out of the bathroom with nothing on...

Tory quietly went back to his room and slipped into some clean clothes... then it was off to the attic to find something for Colin to wear. "This should be easy, I think it was 2 years ago I was Colin's size."

Mary saved everything in case a friend or someone she knew was in need of boys clothing.

"Mom can be so helpful" he thought as he pulled down the stairs to the attic...


End file.
